


Merlin, those eyes!

by An_Epistemophilic_Mermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Heterochromia, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Epistemophilic_Mermaid/pseuds/An_Epistemophilic_Mermaid
Summary: Draco has Heterochromia. He's been trying to hide it all these years, but this year, he's determined to just let go.





	Merlin, those eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr a long time ago and had it archived for a while! I hope you like it! This is my [tumblr!](https://thedoortohellisblue.tumblr.com) please go check it out!

Draco was confused, maybe just as much as his genes were when they were trying to figure out which eye color he should have. On one hand, he had a part of both his parents, one crystal blue another silver steel. But on the other, it was a flaw. A flaw marked clearly on his face. Something imperfect and unlike everything else about him. Malfoys always had to look their best, always had to be perfect, with immaculate hair and porcelain skin, you had to be the embodiment of perfection just so you could make everyone around you fear AND love you. All those years of inbreeding would go to waste if you didn't.

So, before going to Hogwarts, Draco’s parents invested in a pair of contact lenses, one that would make his other eye a silver steel as well, just like his father— nothing of his mother’s left in him anymore. The stone cold eyes helped him perfect his sneers. Barely any emotion, other than hate and disgust, ever made it out. See, one’s eyes were the windows to the soul, and no one ever got to see the other half of Draco, the one he kept hidden.

The day he met the little boy at Madame Malkin — whom he later would learn was Harry Potter — he was entranced by his eyes. Those beautiful, crystal, vivid, emerald eyes, like the color of the forest during the end of spring, like a rosebud before it blooms, like the feeling of grass under your feet and wind in your hair. _They’re perfect_. He slightly fell in love with those eyes, so beautiful, so flawless, nothing like his own, and he knew when he looked into them that he could see him.

But apparently he was wrong, what he saw in those eyes was wrong, he was Harry Potter. _Harry Potter with his stupid hair, and his stupid broomstick, and his stupid gorgeous green eyes— No no no, not the eyes, they aren’t anything special._

So whenever he tried looking into those eyes, he was grateful for the contact that hid his blue eye, because it hid a part of him, a part of him from his worst enemy. Potter can never use it against him. Potter never got to see the pain in his eyes during 6th year, never got to see the glassy eyes after waking up from the bathroom incident, never got to see the hollowness in them after taking the dark mark. His facade was of the utmost importance.

After the war though, Draco just didn't care anymore. Fuck it he thought, _I have nothing to lose now_. So Draco tried to move on, tried to grow, tried to change, the way he wasn't allowed to during the past few years that plagued his life; but the war was now over and he was too tired of fighting, too tired to keep up with a haughty persona and a perfected sneer that only ever made him feel isolated. _Now. Now I can make my own choices, second chances like this aren’t meant to be tossed away._

So, it’s the start of eighth year, and Draco has finally let loose. He doesn’t gel back his hair, he doesn’t wear his signature sneer, and most importantly he doesn’t wear his contact lenses. He’s already sent his letters, apologizing to everyone he’s wronged and is planning on keeping to himself this year. He knows many might’ve been angry at him and that many blame him for what happened— but in all honesty, he knows he deserves it, he understands that he must face retribution. So he stays low, keeps his head down, always eating alone, spending his time in the library, at this point in his life there aren’t many opportunities but if he can prove himself with his grades maybe - just maybe - there’s a chance he could actually make something out of himself. He doesn’t have anywhere else to go after Hogwarts, no home to return to, no money to help him. The thought of leaving England has crossed his mind, leaving for France or the Americas, maybe even Beirut, try a new adventure without anyone condemning him for his past, but he needs to study for that, so he has his head in a book and stays away from any trouble.

It’s three weeks into the school year and Draco is walking down a hallway. He just left the library and has his head in **The Magical Theory on the properties of Transmutation** when he’s suddenly on the floor an echoing thud in the deserted hallway.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry,” A flustered head of black hair says, “Er Malfoy, I - ah- I’m,” suddenly the owner of the crooked pair of round glasses loses his voice.

Draco’s elbow is weirdly positioned, and pain is shooting up his right arm but all he can think about, all he can see are two emerald globes, as if they held the whole world, like a forest of hope, staring down at him, the confused glint in them, as if he’s seeing Draco for the very first time.

“It’s okay Potter, don’t worry about it.”

Potter opens up his mouth, a defensive brow already set, as if he was ready to talk back. His confusion is now evident in his scowl - he was expecting something else, maybe something more, perhaps an insult? But Draco didn’t have the energy to argue or insult anyone anymore. He promised himself he’d try to be a better person, and insulting others is not a something he’s willing to take a few steps back for; even if it was to get just a taste of the exhilaration he felt whenever Potter riled him up. No one ever did get under his skin quite like he did.

But Draco knew better, so he got up and picked up his book from the floor and kept walking back to the Common Room.

But Harry stood there in the middle of the hallway for the next 10 minutes, his heart racing as if he was running, but his mind at a standstill. There was something that made Harry dazed and confused. Those eyes. The way the flames glinted off them, how the warmth was absorbed instead of reflected, the way they sparkled like the ocean on a sunny day. _His eyes, oh Gods was I imagining them? Was it a trick of the eye or the light?_ Harry tried to stop thinking about Malfoy’s eyes, but he just couldn’t.

The next few days, everywhere Draco went, it seemed like Potter was there, like it was 6th year all over again. It irritated Draco to no ends, all he wanted was to be left alone and here is Potter coming up everywhere he goes.

And there he goes bumping into Draco, just as he was leaving Potions. _Oh for fuck’s sake leave me alone._ Draco stared at him for a second, the hint of his famous sneer back on his face again.

But to Harry is just wasn’t the same, it was too warm, something was different. And instead of saying all the things he was planning on saying for the past two weeks, he just stared dumbfounded as Draco walked away.

“Oh Merlin, Harry we’ve told you, just cut it out, either talk to him or leave him the fuck alone, its like sixth year all over again!” came Ron’s voice from behind him, suspiciously sounding like Hermione’s. “Just let it go mate.”

That night, Harry knew Draco was in the library, he never goes to the Great Hall for food anymore. The elves seem to be the only people who talk to him, with Parkinson and Zabini in the continent, and Goyle not one for conversations, well, their relationship hasn’t been the same since Crabbe died.

Harry knew Draco would leave the library at 9:30, _I’m not a stalker, Ron just doesn’t get it, I need to see Dra.. er, Malfoy,_ so he waited outside for Draco to leave.

A few minutes later, Draco came out with half dozen books in his arms. _Well, he can’t run away from me now with all those books_. But, the moment Draco saw Harry, he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Harry sped up to catch up to him,

“Malfoy!” Draco paused for a few seconds and then continued walking, “Malfoy, just wait a second”

“What do you want Potter?” he was exasperated, _Why do you keep following me everywhere? I’m not doing anything, you bloody git!_

“Can we… Merlin can you stop for a second and look at me. I just want to talk.”

So Draco stopped, unwillingly really, but he just wanted to get it over with, he didn’t have the will to continue to ignore and run away from Potter anymore. Draco waited for him to talk, but he didn’t say anything, he just stood there and stared. Speechless and like a lost puppy.

Harry felt like he was staring at someone else, _I wasn’t imagining it!_ Oh _Merlin and Morgana too, his eyes, oh they’re... they’re so beautiful, why haven’t I ever noticed them? The blue, Gods it’s so beautiful, so clear and warm and like the sky in the summer and now the_ sil _-_

“ Potter! I don’t hear you talking.” Draco drawled

“Your eyes,” Harry blurted out, it was the only thing on his mind.

“My eyes? What are you on ab-” and then he realized, _oh, he noticed them._ Draco pushed his head down, first time feeling insecure about his eyes in a long time, no one had noticed before. And then all of a sudden a brush of calloused fingers lift his head up,

“No, don’t do that, I, er... I like looking at them, It’s... It’s like I’m looking into a different part of you, I don’t... I don’t know what I’m trying to say here but it’s like I haven’t ever looked at you before, It’s like it’s the first time. Oh Gods, they are so beautiful, it’s like I’m getting to know a whole different part of you, like all this time you’ve been hiding a piece of your soul, like… like I’m actually looking at you, like I can actually see you, all of you.. Er, I..I... I didn’t mean to say all that,” and that became evident by the blush that began to spread around his tanned cheeks.

Harry ducked his head and in the same way, Draco’s lithe, soft fingers pulled his head up, and he softly whispered, “ I like looking at your eyes too.”

But neither one of them had their eyes open two seconds later when Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s, their mouths upturned and they fit awkwardly but it didn’t matter because Draco’s hands were in Harry’s hair and Harry was cupping Draco’s face, his thumb stroking Draco’s left dimple, and _everything was perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic! please tell me what you think and comment if you have any pointers! Don't forget to visit my [tumblr!](https://thedoortohellisblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
